


National Pi Day

by SweetHavok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Pie, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Three-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided to surprise Dean on a fun holiday. It doesn't go as well as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Pi Day

"Damnit Cast, just hold still…“ You grumbled under your breath as the Angel squirmed slightly under your touch. He frowned and stilled his body. You were both in the king size bed of Dean’s room; the bed had been a surprise from Sam. 

"Apologies, Y/N. I don’t understand why we must do this though,” you shivered at the sound of his gravelly voice and tried to focus on the task at hand; you were attempting to arrange a Dutch apple pie across Castiel’s lap in order to surprise Dean.

“It’s simple,” you started to explain. “We love Dean, Dean loves pie. Just trust me, you’re going to like the outcome.”

“If you’re sure…” You felt Castiel’s fingers graze your temple before running back into your hair. Your heart skipped a beat as you stole a glance at him as you balanced the pie. When he started stroking your long (Y/H/C/) locks, you ceased your work to close your eyes and enjoy the touch.

Castiel was your anchor and comfort. He was always so gentle with you, treating you as if you were a fragile thing, and yet he still showed you respect. He had been the first to show you the kindness and love that you deserved after the Winchester brothers had rescued you from a vamp nest. In fact, the Angel was the only one you would let anywhere near you, let alone touch you; and it only grown from there. Adoration became a crush and a crush turned into love.

“Y/N…” Castiel was drawing you back up to him, and then his velvety lips descended upon yours in a tender, yet hungry kiss. You whimpered a little, returning the gesture as your eyes closed. The Angel’s hands skimmed up your back lightly before coming down to your front, fingertips tracing your collarbones. The sensation of his finger pads brushing across your skin with the lightest of touches sent a jolt straight to your core, and you shuddered. Cas felt it and he pulled his lips from yours, dragging them across your jaw to your neck.

“Cas!” You gasped, hands gripping his biceps as his teeth closed around your pulse. That man may have been an angel, but good lord he had such a sinful mouth. You were completely blissed out as he worked your neck with his teeth and tongue. You barely noticed his hand drifting across your breasts until he plucked at your nipple. You squirmed as heat began between your thighs and felt your breath becoming heavier with desire.

“Your body is so exquisite…” Castiel murmured as his tongue traced a design on your neck, his hand fondly caressing your breast before moving lower. His hand gently cupped your sex and you gave an involuntary squeak. 

“Y/N… you’re so hot, so wet,” he growled, a finger slipping between your folds to rub against your opening. You moaned in reply, working your hips against his hand as your threaded your fingers in his dark chocolate locks. He trailed little wet kisses across your neck like a necklace, reaching the other side, and that was when he curled two fingers into you.

“Ohh go–Cas!” You gasped as his fingertips grazed your spot, catching yourself before the word ‘god’ could escape your lips. He was still a little sensitive about that one. By now, his erection had strained against the Dutch apple pie, and it pressed between the two of you. Neither of you noticed the sticky mess happening, as you were both otherwise occupied. 

Castiel’s thumb was rubbing firm, quick circles against the tiny bundle of nerves at the crest of your sex while his two fingers inside you twisted and stroked. You whimpered, squirming on top of him as the coil in your belly grew tighter and tighter, until…

“What the hell is going on in here?” Dean’s tense voice cut through the muffled moans you were giving. You quickly started to pull back, but Cas hooked his fingers again and damnit you were coming. You arched off of him, lips parted with a loud moan, and Dean’s pupils blew out until there was a thin ring of green around them. You could hear his growl from halfway across the room and you hastily slid off of Cas, groaning at the sight of the ruined pie.

“Damn…” you muttered, catching your breath. Cas looked between you and Dean as he sucked your honey off of his fingers. You felt your lower belly tighten again and took note of the growing bulge in the front of Dean’s jeans.

“Surprise Dean,” the Angel beamed with his little grin. 

“This certainly is a surprise…” the oldest Winchester sauntered over to the bed, shedding his red flannel. He leaned over and kissed Castiel softly, cupping the back of the Angel’s head while his free hand reached for yours. You smiled, though still a little flustered, and watched them.

“It’s National Pi day…” you explained softly, shifting to press your thighs together tightly; Dean had taken Cas’s lower lip between his teeth and was tugging on it gently, and it was causing your arousal to flare up. “S-so I wanted to surprise you and I asked Cas to bring home some pie… We were trying to arrange the pie on our bodies for you.”

Dean dipped his tongue into Cas’s willing mouth and the blue eyed man moaned. You sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed. Dean released Cas’s mouth and then turned to you. He picked up your hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing your knuckles softly.

“Look at you two, welcoming me home with pie and your gorgeous selves,” he sighed happily and you felt a burst of pride blossom over your chest. “I thanked Cas, now let me thank you.” Dean’s voice dropped an octave or two, growing heavy with lust. He dropped his hand from Cas’s head and cupped your face, brushing his thumbs right beneath your eyes as he kissed you deeply. You felt your stomach drop and you leaned into the kiss eagerly, wrapping your hands around his wrists.

Castiel was now looking into his lap at the gooey, sugary mess from the pie. Dean nibbled on your lip, just as he did with Cas, and you were more than happy to give your mouth over to the man. After a few moments, you felt Cas’s hands pulling you back and you whined at the loss of Dean’s succulent lips, looking at the Angel to protest.

“Clean up the mess,” Cas ordered quickly, pointing your face towards his lap. Your eyes lit up suddenly and you gave Dean a look while motioning with a slight tilt of the head towards the pie on Castiel’s cock. Dean broke into a wide grin, eyes twinkling, and nodded. You smacked your lips and bent down, pulling bits of apple and crust into your mouth, while your teeth barely grazed Castiel’s smooth skin. He groaned quietly and tipped his head back, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Meanwhile, Dean was pulling off his clothes, tossing them haphazardly to the floor and completely missing the laundry basket. You were swirling your tongue against the head of Castiel’s thick erection, lapping up beads of slick that were weeping from the slit. You felt the mattress dip with Dean’s weight and you slowly shifted, giving him room to work the Angel with his own mouth. You kept the tip in your mouth and hollowed your cheeks as Dean wrapped his lips around the girth of the base, and Castiel doubled over with a wild gasp.

“D-dean! Y/N!” He groaned as you double teamed his cock, hands fisting in your hair and Dean’s. He rocked hips into you both, shaking, and he whispered Enochian fervently as his orgasm ripped through him. You popped your mouth off and strings of hot semen coated your face, dribbling down your cheeks and hitting Dean in the face as well. You licked your lips and started to clean him off with your tongue while Dean sat up to wipe his face off; he was bisexual but he hated the taste of semen, no matter what you tried.

“You look so fucking hot sweetheart,” Dean groaned as he watched you. “All covered in Cas’s spunk..” You flushed proudly as he leaned in, kissing your neck; Castiel leaned in and captured your mouth, tasting himself on you. 

Soon, the three of you became one big tangle of limbs and bodies; pushing and pulling between each other as your skin slicked with sweat, breathy moans whispered praises of love and divine pleasure. Time melted, and soon you left panting into Castiel’s chest as Dean stroked your hair and kissed your shoulder.

“Hey Dean? Are Cas and Y/N in there with you?” A sudden knocking at the bedroom door caught all of your attention. Sam had come home.

“Yeah Sammy, what do you want?!” Dean hollered back, a little irritated at being pulled out his quiet, private Heaven.

“There’s about a dozen empty bakery boxes in the kitchen but… Where’s all the pie?”

You burst into hysterical giggles.


End file.
